


The Advantages of Lace and Ribbons

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Smut, light master/servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door swung open, and if Rei had been drinking something, he surely would have spit it out.</p><p>"Excuse me, Master~!" Nagisa allowed himself in with a cheeky smile and a wink, holding a tray of tea in his hands. He walked in and knelt beside Rei's table in true seiza fashion, carefully setting down the tray. "Would you like some tea, Master?"</p><p>Positive there was no blood left in his head and possibly no soul left in his body, Rei stared at the display with a mixture of unwanted arousal and utter disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantages of Lace and Ribbons

He couldn't give it to him. He absolutely _couldn't_.

Rei had gotten so far as to actually step inside that incredibly embarrassing store and buy the outfit, but presenting it to Nagisa was becoming an impossible task. How could he have possibly been so bold? What had even _come over_ him?

He supposed he knew. At the Samezuka cultural festival, Nagisa had seemed rather taken by the ridiculous costumes worn by the 1st and 2nd years from the swimming club. Despite how silly it had seemed, Rei couldn't help but imagine Nagisa wearing a similar outfit. Was it really so wrong to fantasize about your boyfriend wearing daring costumes from time to time? The logical answer was 'no', but Rei suspected it was slightly less normal to daydream about a boy wearing women's clothing. Or was that just as normal, perhaps? He hadn't had time to look up the statistics.

"Rei-chan, what have you got there?"

Rei had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized Nagisa's return to his bedroom. He also hadn't realized that while mulling everything over, he had been gripping the incriminating article of clothing in his hands. Sputtering helplessly, Rei dropped what he was holding and shoved it haphazardly back into its box and under the bed.

"N- no- nothing! Nagisa-kun, how was your trip to the bathroom? Did everything go alright?"

Nagisa's eyes were squinted to suspicious slits. "Rei-chan, did you just ask me how my _trip to the bathroom_ was?"

With a shaking hand, Rei adjusted his glasses. "Ah… Ha…. I suppose I did," he said nervously.

"What's under the bed, Rei-chan." Nagisa asked, closing the bedroom door slowly behind him.

"No-nothing!" Rei squeaked, betraying himself by deliberately sliding in front of the bed, arms outstretched.

Nagisa rolled his sleeves up. "Rei-chan…"

"N-no, I won't show it to you no matter what!"

"Here I come, Rei-chaaan!"

Nagisa dove at Rei, squirming under his arm to grab at the mysterious box under the bed. Rei closed his arm around Nagisa's middle, attempting to pry him away. In no time at all, both of them were rolling around in front of the bed, Rei's glasses knocked ungracefully askew, Nagisa ruthlessly going after every tickle spot on Rei's body that he knew of. Rei knew he had lost when Nagisa effectively pinned him flat on his back, straddled him, and reached straight past him and under the bed. With a triumphant ' _TA-DA_!', Nagisa held the box high in the air.

Rei covered his face with his hands, groaning. "Don't open it…!"

Nagisa chuckled darkly, hugging the box against his chest. "Oh ho~ Rei-chan, what manner of devious, naughty material do you have hidden away in this box that you don't even want your _boyfriend_ to see?" As he spoke, Nagisa opened the box and grabbed the frilly contents, carefully pulling it free. Tossing the box aside, Nagisa held the costume at arms length, his lips parted in surprise, his magenta eyes wide and vaguely sparkling. "Rei-chan…"

Rei groaned again, peeking through his fingers. He was positive his face was a shade similar to Rin's hair. "This… uhh… Nagisa-kun…"

"Rei-chan…" Nagisa lowered the garment, looking down at Rei's face, eyes shimmering with hope, "Do you dress up in maid costumes when you're alone?"

"N- Wh- _NO_!" Rei exclaimed, sitting up so abruptly he nearly threw Nagisa off of his lap. "I got that for _you_! It's not even in my size!"

Nagisa hummed in wonder, glancing back at the frilly maid uniform. "Rei-chan! You want me to wear this for you?"

Averting his eyes in embarrassment, Rei cleared his throat. "I… Only if you wanted to… But if you don't, that's fi-"

"I'm gonna go try it on _right now_!" Nagisa hopped off of Rei excitedly, fleeing from the room with the garment tucked under his arm.

Rei watched him go, frozen to the spot, wondering how in the world their evening of studying had come to this.

.

.

.

"Well, Rei-chan? How does it look?"

Rei was having a hard time answering. Between the costume, how unnaturally good it looked on Nagisa and the way the blonde was excitedly showing off all of his best angles, Rei felt distinctly as though his brain had long since short circuited and transferred all power and function to his groin.

"Ah… Well, it looks rather good on you," Rei said finally, trying to cover his red face by needlessly fiddling with his glasses.

"Really?" Nagisa chirped, doing another spin so that the skirt flared out like a frilly umbrella. He stopped very suddenly, arms outstretched. " _Haaah_! I know how to add the finishing touch!" In seconds Nagisa had run from the room again, the door clinking gently shut as his footsteps sounded through the hallway. Rei was certainly glad that his parents weren't home, at least. Though that fact only made it more difficult to tame his arousal.

In a little over a minute, Nagisa's footsteps stopped just outside the door to the bedroom, and to Rei's utter confusion, he heard three light knocks. His brain making no effort to catch up with the events of the last few minutes, Rei could only stare at the door with a dubious expression.

"C-come in?"

The door swung open, and if Rei had been drinking something, he surely would have spit it out.

"Excuse me, Master~!" Nagisa allowed himself in with a cheeky smile and a wink, holding a tray of tea in his hands. He walked in and knelt beside Rei's table in true seiza fashion, carefully setting down the tray. "Would you like some tea, Master?"

Positive there was no blood left in his head and possibly no soul left in his body, Rei stared at the display with a mixture of unwanted arousal and utter disbelief.

"How… did you make the tea… so quickly…?"

Nagisa leaned forward as if he were telling a secret. "It's actually just barley tea from the fridge. I have no idea how to make tea." Sitting back up, Nagisa smiled happily and began pouring the tea into a cup. "Would Master like sugar with his tea?"

The thought of sugar in barley tea made Rei want to retch. He held out a hand before Nagisa could dare to do such a thing. "N-nagisa-kun… What is all of this 'master' business, exactly...?"

Nagisa stared at Rei in surprise. "I thought it was pretty obvious. Isn't that what you were going for? A little master/servant role play?"

Rei's mind whirled at the prospect. "I wasn't sure _what_ I was 'going for', honestly!" he said, red-faced. "I had completely lost the nerve to even _present_ it to you, let _alone-_ "

"Shhh, Rei-chan," At some point in the last 10 seconds Nagisa had stealthily crawled over to Rei's side of the table, pressing a finger to his mouth, silencing him. All Rei could see was a beautiful, grinning face and blonde hair topped with a frilly, french-style headpiece and dark magenta eyes glinting with mischief. He quite lost the ability to speak as Nagisa crawled even closer, the large, fluffy skirt and apron gliding past Rei's ankles, knees and thighs as though he were being consumed by it.

"Just sit back and relax. Your devoted maid has everything taken care of~"

Closing off the remaining distance between them, Nagisa dropped his hand to Rei's collar and pressed their mouths together, kissing him deeply. Rei accepted without question, hands moving to Nagisa's lower back, fingers running over ribbons and frills in the process. Feeling the silken, feminine material covering Nagisa's body was somehow more erotic than him being completely naked; it wasn't that he was trying to feminize Nagisa exactly, but there was something unorthodox and thrilling about Nagisa's beautifully male body wrapped in frills and ribbons that was lighting Rei on fire.

Without breaking the kiss, Rei wrapped his arms tightly around Nagisa's middle and lifted him up, standing to walk the two steps needed to reach his bed. He gently plopped Nagisa onto the mattress, the blonde humming delightedly into his mouth as he plowed Rei's wet depths with his tongue. Allowing instinct and desire to dictate his actions, Rei slipped a hand under Nagisa's skirt, sliding over his smooth, muscled thigh. He was so aroused he almost didn't notice what was missing.

Rei pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Nagisa's rosy face.

"You aren't wearing any underwear."

Nagisa tilted his head. "You didn't buy panties to go with it. I couldn't very well wear _boys_ underwear under my skirt, Rei-chan." he said, as though it were obvious. Rei didn't want to admit that he'd thought about buying him some, _deeply_ considered it, and then ran out of the lingerie shop as though he'd just found out his house was on fire. "Besides… I knew I probably wouldn't _need_ underwear anyway, right?" the blonde added with a suggestive wink. Rei flushed. As usual, the evening was going entirely in the direction Nagisa intended. Not that he minded, especially.

"That's even _more_ lewd," Rei pointed out, his fingertips finding Nagisa's twitching manhood and tracing the length from tip to base. Nagisa shuddered in pleasure, giggling.

"I figure when you buy your boyfriend a _maid's uniform_ , you're expecting _something_ in the area of lewdness," Nagisa said playfully, his sentence punctuated with a sharp gasp as Rei closed his fingers around Nagisa's quickly hardening cock, thumbing the tip. Nagisa kissed him again, heady and insistent, and Rei slowly stroked Nagisa's hot cock as the blonde wantonly moaned against his lips.

They broke apart, lightly panting, and Rei pushed himself further down Nagisa's body, his hands carefully grabbing at the layered skirt with the intention of pulling it up. Nagisa grabbed one of his hands as if to stop him.

"Rei-chan, _I'm_ the one that should be servicing _you_ , right? Isn't that how this is supposed to go?"

Rei smiled. "Ah, but isn't it your job to let your 'master' have what he wants?" he asked, feeling his ears burn in embarrassment as he realized he was playing along, whether he'd intended to or not. "Right now, I want Nagisa-kun like this."

Rei noticed a significant redness wash over Nagisa's face, and the blonde released Rei's hand with a gentle laugh. "Geez, Rei-chan… Even though I'm the one that told you to relax…"

Carefully lifting up Nagisa's skirt, not unlike unwrapping a present, Rei was greeted by Nagisa's flushed dick, thick and heavy with arousal, precum already beading prettily at the tip. Seeing Nagisa's genitals surrounded by layers of black and white lace was enough to make him feel like he could come on the spot, his own erection straining persistently in his pants as he took the head of Nagisa's dick eagerly into his mouth. Nagisa gasped and tossed his head back, grabbing handfuls of Rei's comforter, spreading his thighs to allow Rei further under his skirt.

Curling his tongue around the head of Nagisa's cock, Rei angled his head and swallowed Nagisa to the hilt, his nose brushing against curly blonde pubic hair. He dragged his head up, lips firmly enclosed around the pulsing organ before swallowing him up again, the head of Nagisa's dick sliding over his tongue and into his throat. He pulled up, taking a moment to admire Nagisa's cock gleaming with saliva before pressing his lips against the soft tip, working his lips and tongue together as if he trying to eat up a popsicle before it melted.

"Re- Rei-chan… _haah_ … That's so g-good, _so good_..." Nagisa opened his bleary eyes and glanced down only to find that Rei's head was completely blanketed by his skirt, hidden from view. Normally Nagisa liked to see what Rei looked like while he was doing rousing things of this nature, but somehow seeing the skirts and apron conceal it - showing only a bobbing form rising and falling underneath - was sensual in an entirely new and welcome way. Nagisa bit down on his knuckle, a feathery moan tumbling from his lips as he arched his back, gently bucking into Rei's hot, wet mouth.

One of his hands splayed over Nagisa's creamy-pale thigh and the other gently massaging Nagisa's balls, Rei pulled his mouth off of Nagisa's cock only to purse his lips and blow, ever so softly; the reaction was immediately and profound. Nagisa let out an amorous cry of unexpected pleasure, his entire body wracked with rapturous tremors.

" _God…_ Rei-chan… _aahh_ …!"

Without giving his trembling body a chance to find its bearings Rei once again closed his mouth firmly around Nagisa's twitching organ, feeling a familiar swelling in his mouth. Rei gobbled him up with a greedy passion, sucking him as though the world were ending, waves of silky material caressing his cheeks and nose, making his own arousal practically unbearable. Nagisa's panting pleas had been reduced to incoherent chanting, his hips moving on their own and rocking desperately into Rei's mouth.

Nagisa came loudly, his entire body locking up, his back bent at a beautiful angle as he exploded for all he was worth into Rei's throat. Rei was careful to swallow every thick spurt, ensuring the costume wouldn't become stained. Buying the outfit had been embarrassing enough - he couldn't even imagine sending it to a dry-cleaners.

Rei fought his way out from under the skirt, taking a deep, grateful breath for air once he was free. His hair felt rather mussed, but he couldn't trouble himself with that just yet. Nagisa was in the process of sitting up, his cheeks beautifully rosy, his moist lips parted to allow shallow breaths.

"Beautiful…" was all Rei got out before he was grabbed by the collar and pulled into a kiss, Nagisa sliding a hand down to palm over Rei's contained hardness. He pulled his lips away by only an inch, eyes clouded over with lust.

"Now it's _Rei-chan's_ turn to feel good..." he cooed in a low voice.

.

.

.

The bed knocked gently against the wall in clear, intermittent thumps, Nagisa's gasping voice matching it's rhythm. Rei held tight to Nagisa's hips, pounding into him from behind, his mind a haze of pleasure. Nagisa's elbows stabbed into the bedsheets and his forehead pressed into the pillows as Rei rocked into him, a thin stream of drool trickling from his open mouth.

"Nagisa-kun… You're so sexy from this angle…" Rei gently grabbed Nagisa's skirt, pulling it back slightly to expose the wet, flushed spot he was thrusting into. "I… _haah_... can't get enough… seeing you in this uniform…"

"Rei-chan… Nng, _haa… Harder…_ "

Rei pulled his cock out and rammed back into Nagisa's trembling pucker, drawing a whimpering cry from Nagisa's lips. He continued, pulling out almost entirely only to slam back into him, each slick thrust hitting Nagisa's deepest depths and causing the boy to groan mindlessly into the pillows.

"Tell me how it feels," Rei panted, the sound of flesh slapping flesh nearly drowning out Nagisa's sounds. "Tell your _Master_ how… _ah…_ good it feels," As he spoke, Rei slipped a hand to Nagisa's leaking hardness, stroking him in time with his rough thrusts. At the contact, Nagisa's entire body jolted as if he'd been shocked, and he let out a pleasured cry so loud he shoved his face into the pillows to conceal it.

" _Iff sho good_!" Nagisa cried, his voice adorably muffled by the pillows. He pulled his face away, gasping for breath, hands fisting in the pillows for some form of stability. "Master's cock feels _so good_!"

Rei wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it hadn't been that. A few more well-timed strokes and Rei cried out, burying himself deeply into Nagisa's convulsing hole, filling him with ropes of sticky, thick warmth. Nagisa followed closely after, biting down on Rei's pillow as his own dick exploded into Rei's hand.

Nagisa's knees gave out and he collapsed onto his stomach. Rei carefully pulled out, dropping down next to him, raising a shaky hand to gently glide fingers through Nagisa's mussed hair. Nagisa closed his eyes and smiled, shoulders still swelling with deep breaths.

"Rei-chan really _does_ like it when I call him 'master'~" Nagisa said sleepily.

Rei chuckled. "It was a bit unexpected."

Nagisa popped an eye open. "You know, Rei-chan, I really like the costume. I'm glad you got it for me."

"If you hadn't been so persistent, I probably never would have gotten the courage to give it to you." Rei admitted with a weak laugh. He wormed closer to Nagisa and kissed him gently on the mouth. "But I'm glad you like it, at any rate."

"I do," Nagisa said with a mischievous giggle. "In fact, wearing this thing makes me feel like I could go again~"

.

.

.

The maid costume lay in its box, neatly folded, and both men sat beside each other on the edge of Rei's bed, staring at it. Nagisa rubbed a towel through his wet hair, his body still warm from a bath and sore from the tremendous amount of sex they'd had.

"That costume is dangerous." Rei said, still staring at the offending garment, arms folded over his chest. Nagisa hummed in agreement.

"We got really carried away, didn't we?" He giggled. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Me either." Rei said with a grin.

"Next time we should buy one in _your_ size, Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, hugging Rei's arm close to his chest.

Rei inwardly shivered. "That wouldn't be beautiful."

"Haaah? Maybe a butler costume, then?"

"...Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr user ilanathepurple :3
> 
> No one will ever be able to convince me that Rei doesn't love sucking dick
> 
> NO ONE
> 
> Someone seriously needs to draw Nagisa getting sucked off by Rei in a maid's uniform, with Rei's head under Nagisa's skirt because that is like the hottest thing to me right now


End file.
